Journeying Free
by Kitcat from the sky
Summary: Two girls, one adventure. Best friends are on a mission to find Journey's brother and Free's sister. Free (Bottom) Journey (Top) They don't know what they will encounter but all that matters is staying together until they complete their mission. I apologize for my summary I'm normally better with them!
1. Chapter 1

Journeying Free prologue

"Come on Journey!" I yell over my shoulder. Journey stares at me harshly.

"Stop ordering me!" She exclaims. I laugh.

"Never!" I yell back increasing my speed. She starts running and bowls me over into the grass.

I spit the grass out and try to shake her off of me.

"Journey get off!" I exclaim thrashing wildly. She snickers then gets off.

"Thank you!" I say.

"Yes Queen!" She exclaims giggling. I roll my eyes and we continue. Journey is a good friend she is just silly.

I wish she wasn't all I had though…. When we were younger we got lost in the forest and were found by a girl named Berry. Journey and I left her only a year ago.

I used to have a little sister. I wish I could see her again…

"Err… Are you there?" Journey says and I'm snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yeah sorry just thinking." I say to her.

"Oh well. The sun's staring to set." She says and I look up. She's right.

"Ok Journey were should we camp?" I ask her and she points to a clearing in the woods.

"Look good to you?" She asks and I nod.

"Well let's go!" I say running for the clearing with Journey following.

_Everything will be fine. _I know it.

**A/N: (Sorry it's so short!) **

**I suppose I owe you an explanation. **

**The main characters are best friends who got lost in the woods as kids. They were raised by Berry and left her a year ago. This is their story. A little part of a Red Raindrops chapter will be explained in this later on.**

**Till then Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


	2. Chapter 2

Journeying Free chapter 1: Special amulets for special kids

**Journey's POV**

YAY! It's morning! I'm happy for a while but then I sigh remembering how most of my siblings were ripped away from me. I can tell who's who by the color and material of the amulet.

Mine is a sliver one with a sky blue gem in the center. I remember the golden and purple one my older brother wore. My younger sisters had some as well. Pretty diamonds and emeralds set in theirs. I sometimes wonder if my amulet was meant to help me remember them in a way.

While Emily had long chocolate brown hair with bright emerald green streaks, my other sister just had brown hair as did my brother. I have long wavy light brown hair with chocolate brown, sky blue, orange and golden streaks.

I have but one sibling left. Her name is Clouds. Clouds' hair is curly white with orange streaks. I'm thinking now that I'm a combination of all of my siblings. Their thinking is with me.

Emily could always climb faster, my other sister was a fluent miner, all my brother wanted to do was explore and Clouds was an expert with healing.

Why did I follow Free into the woods that day?

**Free's POV**

Where's Journey? I wonder as I look around the clearing. As well as I know her I start looking along the trees. There she is sitting atop an oak tree.

"Journey!" I yell and she turns towards me.

"What?" she asks.

"Come on we have to keep moving! We're running low on supplies!" I yell back to her.

"Fine!" She yells jumping down from the tree.

I wait until she's closer then I run away.

"Free! Not this again!" She yells after me. I laugh and turn along the edge of a ravine.

"Free! Watch out!" She yells and I realize that the ground along the ravine is starting to give out. I get to the end but there's no way across.

I attempt to jump over the ravine and I succeed Journey wasn't as lucky. She ended up just grasping the edge because the other side had given way as she jumped.

I reach down to my friend and try to help her. She scales the wall of the ravine easily after I reach down.

**Journey's POV**

I hate ravines. At least Free was here.

Emily fell down one a while ago. I haven't seen her since. The others wouldn't let me try to get her.

I sigh and my hand goes for my amulet but it's not there. I start to panic and I look over the edge of the ravine.

I see the glint from the silver outline. Free kneels down beside me and looks over too.

I turn to look at her but when I turn back emerald green eyes are staring back at me.

"Missing something?" The girl says and hands my amulet to me.

"Emily?" I ask recognizing the jeweled outline of the emerald amulet around her neck. She nods and I hug her.

"How would you survive that fall?" I ask her.

"Waterfall." She says and points to an area where a waterfall pours out of the wall of the ravine.

"I ended up here after falling down that other one." She explains and I nod.

Free just watches us with a look of confusion. I laugh and so does Emily. Eventually Free gets it and laughs along with us.

**A/N: Semi long first chapter I suppose. Oh well hope you enjoyed! **

**Oh first person to guess who Journey's brother is gets a cookie! Also I need an OC for her other sister. I have Emily and Clouds but I need one more! **

**It helps when I listen to music while typing so this time I basically replayed Counting stars at least seven times LOL so yeah.**

**Till next time Kitcat signing out Peace guys (;**


End file.
